Jealousy
by KimJongIllest
Summary: Jealousy. Stridercest. This will no longer be updated on ; instead, I will be continuing this story on Archive of Our Own, under the username of JudasIscariot. /works/847801


"D-Dirk..." Dave moaned as his brother's hands gripped his hips. Dirk leaned in close and covered Dave's neck with soft kisses, smirking as his head fell back in submission. The kisses became firmer, slowly giving way to teeth and tongue and-

Dave groaned as his alarm clock beeped vulgarly, the sound piercing through his dream and bringing him back to reality. He hated weekdays. He stared up at the ceiling, allowing the sound to bring him out of his grogginess. He sighed and looked down at his erection, and at the time on the clock, he guessed he had time to-

"Shut that fucking thing up!" Dave heard his brother's voice through the wall, muffled but recognisable. He hit the button on his alarm, moved up into a seated position and rubbed his hands over his face. He reached in a drawer for a cigarette he had stolen from his brother's packet last night, and made his way out to the bathroom.

Dirk rolled over in his bed, his arm falling onto- flesh? He opened his eyes cautiously to see the back of a blonde woman's head. He lifted the covers slightly and peeked underneath to sees he was completely naked. He smirked to himself, shuffling closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and hummed in approval, slender fingers stroking his forearm.

"Morning, beautiful." he murmured against her neck, rolling his hips against her backside.

"Morning, Dirk, I see you're an early riser!" She giggled. 'Shit, what was her name? Rhonda? Rosie...?'

"Only when with someone as beautiful as you, Ruby...?" He bit his lip, praying he'd remembered her name, but winced as she stiffened.

"Wow, you've forgotten my name already, and I've not even left your bed yet. I think it's time I went." Dirk sighed and rolled over, allowing her to climb out of his bed and get dressed. He watched her pulling her skirt up her hips, applying her lipstick in his mirror, and leaving his bedroom. He mentally groaned. He waited to hear the front door slam shut before he got up himself, running a hand through his messy hair. He adjusted his boxers and padded out to the bathroom, rattling the doorknob when he found the door locked.

"Hurry your ass up, Dave, I need a piss." He went downstairs, yawning, and entered the kitchen, opened the fridge and scratched at the back of his neck. He pulled out some bacon, and started frying it up. He reached in the pocket of his jacket, hanging on the door, and pulled out his packet of Lucky Strikes. He lit one up and opened the kitchen window, shivering as the cold breeze brought up goosebumps across his exposed skin. He didn't hear Dave entering the kitchen over the sizzling of the bacon.

"Hey, bro, who's Roxy?" Dirk looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm? How'd you know her name?"

"It's written on the sitting room mirror in bright pink lipstick." Dirk was too smart not to notice the veiled annoyance in his words. He nodded slightly and began buttering bread. "Well?" Dave asked.

"Well, what?"

"Who is she?"

"Nobody important. Met her last night, I guess."

"You guess? You fucking guess? Bro she could have been anyone! A murderer, a psychopath, a paedophile? She could have done anything, to either of us!"

"Like she'd want anything to do with your skinny ass. In your dreams, little man." Dirk laughed, and his younger brother turned bright red.

"That's not what I meant and you know it, you prick. I'm serious, you know." Dave folded his arms across his bare chest indignantly. Dirk sighed, and plated up the bacon sandwiches. He passed one across to Dave, sniffing as he got closer

"Have you been smoking?" Dirk asked, furrowing his brow. Dave froze, and Dirk shook his head. "Go get ready for school, we'll talk about this later, I gotta get to work."

Dave made his way up to his bedroom again, trying to block out mental images of what his brother and 'Roxy' had gotten up to last night. He knew his bro liked it rough; he'd once or twice heard the rattling of chains or the crack of a whip through the thin plaster walls of their apartment. Those were the nights he'd lie awake, fuming that his brother was touching somebody else, and masturbating furiously at the thought of his brother using that whip on him. Dave was snapped out of his reverie by his iPhone buzzing on his bedside table, alerting him to a text message. He opened it, to see it was from his best friend, John.

"_Hey Dave, I'm waiting outside. Put some clothes on if you're gonna stand right by the window._" Dave grinned to himself and grabbed a shirt from a hanger on his door. He left his bedroom just in time to see his brother remove his shirt through a crack in the bathroom door. Dave bit his lip but tore himself away, he really had to go.


End file.
